


Do you want to hear a story?

by maleclovess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Happy, Happy Malec, Love, M/M, Malec, Morning, Night, Sleep, bed, early malec, flufflymalec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Just some major fluff about early Malec in bed together and Magnus having a thing for runes.





	Do you want to hear a story?

Three weeks. Three weeks since Magnus and Alec had the talk and decided to be boyfriends. Alec was so nervous while they had the talk and Magnus was gushing inside constantly because he never had such a precious person in his life. Now they were together for a few weeks and those were the happiest weeks in both their lives. There were a lot of things Magnus loved about Alec, physically and emotionally. He loved to spend time with him and get to know him more. To explore this person that came into his life so randomly. 

But one of the things, he loved the most, was to watch Alec sleep with his back towards Magnus. To watch the muscles and the black lines. How every line, every curve has it’s own story. Some Magnus knew and some he still had to get to know. There were a few, he knew that Alec was in a fight with a demon and he had to draw the rune. Some he draw because every shadowhunter has them. Some were probably just because Alec liked the look and shape of them, but he would never admit that. Magnus loved to watch the runes. Because they were part of Alec and they were part of getting to know him. They were part of his past, his life before Magnus. His whole being. And Magnus loved to watch the runes and remember the stories he knew, because they reminded him of the fact he was getting to know Alec better. He knew a little more and more each passing day. And he could measure it with the runes in a way. He wanted to know all the stories, wanted to listen to them for a hundred times until he knew all of them by heart. He wanted to know Alec fully. 

And each night Magnus was lucky enough to get to look at Alec‘s back or front and watch the runes, he couldn’t resist to reach out a finger and touch one. To glide over all the lines with his finger and feel the slightly different surface of the skin. And like all other nights, Alec would smile, turn around and lean in a little closer. Too clouded with sleep to care about showing affection. And he would ask if Magnus wanted to hear another story. Magnus would pick a rune, sometimes one he did know the story of and sometimes one he didn’t know it yet. And Alec would tell him about the rune and they would laugh, smile, cry and feel all the emotions together. But most importantly, they would bond and create a little more of their past together.


End file.
